gtafandomcom-20200222-history
I Scream, You Scream
Pick up the briefcase in Harwood. Find an icecream van. Park the icecream van down at Atlantic Quays. Press '' (depens to the versions of the game, and the control settings) '' to activate the Icecream jingle. Exit the van then use the remote to detonate the Icecream van. |fail = Wasted Busted Mr Whoopee destroyed before driving to the docks.}} I Scream, You Scream is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Diablos leader El Burro from a payphone in the Hepburn Heights area of Portland Island, Liberty City. Description Claude answers a payphone in Hepburn Heights and El Burro tells Claude that a rival gang (Forellis) are threatening to remove a starring member of an adult movie unless they get a cut. El Burro instructs Claude to pick up a bomb in Harwood and then hijack a Mr. Whoopee ice cream van and blow them up at their Atlantic Quays hideout. Claude collects the bomb, which is located around the corner at the Borgnine Taxis building. Claude then hijacks the Mr. Whoopee ice cream van and attaches the bomb to the vehicle. After heading to the Atlantic Quays warehouse hideout, Claude turns on the horn to start the 'jeengle-jeengle'. The gang members walk out and are killed when Claude presses the detonator. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Pick up the briefcase in Harwood *Find an Icecream van *Park the Icecream van down at Atlantic Quays *Activate the Icecream jingle *Exit the van then use the remote to detonate the Icecream van Reward The reward for completing the mission is $8,000 and the mission Trial By Fire is unlocked. Gallery IScreamYouScream2-GTAIII.png|The briefcase. IScreamYouScream3-GTAIII.png|The ice-cream van. IScreamYouScream4-GTAIII.png|The parking location. IScreamYouScream5-GTAIII.png|Gang members walking towards the ice-cream van. IScreamYouScream6-GTAIII.png|One gang member got stuck at a dumpster and did not get blown up. Claude has to shoot him to pass the mission. IScreamYouScream7-GTAIII.png|Mission passed. Walkthrough IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude picks up the ringing payphone in Hepburn Heights and is told by El Burro that several Forelli mafiosos have threatened him. IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|El Burro tells Claude of a plan he hatched to have the Forelli mafiosos killed. The Forelli mafiosos have a weakness for ice cream, and Claude is to pick up a bomb briefcase El Burro left behind, steal an ice cream van, and lure the mafiosos into a trap. IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|El Burro also tells Claude that the Forelli mafiosos are hiding in a warehouse in Atlantic Quays. IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Claude is instructed to pick up a bomb case El Burro left in Harwood. IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude nearing the location of the briefcase. IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude about to pick the briefcase up. IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude is instructed to find an ice cream van. IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude nearing an ice cream van. IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude stealing an ice cream van. IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude is instructed to go and kill the mafiosos in the Atlantic Quays. IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude nearing the mafia hideout. IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude parking the van. IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|The Forelli mafiosos walking out of the warehouse to buy ice cream. IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Claude blowing the mafiosos up. IScreamYouScream-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *Although the mission passed message gives a reward of $6,000, the player will receive $8,000. *This mission was originally intended to be given out by the removed character Darkel. Instead of gang members, the original target would be innocent pedestrians.http://uk.ps2.ign.com/articles/091/091649p1.html Darkel was eventually removed from the game and the mission was given to El Burro. *Like in the mission Dead Skunk in the Trunk, The Forellis have the same game model character as the Leones. *The name of the mission may be a reference to the 1986 film Down by Law, which features a scene where the protagonists sings a song called "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream". *If the player wishes to obtain a Mr. Whoopee (That is extremely rare), they can choose to not destroy it, since the destruction of the vehicle is not necessary to pass the mission, but the death of the thugs is. **Furthermore, ditching it then quickly driving it back also works, but fails the mission instead. *A Mr. Whoopee obtained via Import Export garage, if entered while Claude is carrying the explosives, will be registered as a valid vehicle for the mission meaning that Claude can now head straight to the docks and proceed the mission as normal. *This is the only mission whereas a remote detonation car bomb can be installed without a fee and a specific bomb garage. Navigation }} pl:Przełamać lody ru:I Scream, You Scream Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III